


home

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: alien, we two are aliens [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, altean!lance, but hey it's a smooch!, i finally made these two smooch, i tried to make this fluffy as possible, lance thinks about his home and what he sees as his home now, since i'm in love with this au, well more like lance stole a smooch from a sleeping keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: nounthe place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household.Lance knew that his home was long gone, but in its place, he found something he'd come to cherish more than anything else.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for a few days now and I'm getting the last bit of it out before I'm lost for a few days playing the Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy with my friend. Which will probs have mutual screaming and bs calling for goofy things we do in-game or what happens in-game. xD 
> 
> I want to write a fic for this au from Keith's POV. Or with actual talking.

Lance knew that his home was long gone it was hard sometimes to know for a fact that his home was gone. That the only pieces of it left is the Castle of Lions, Allura, Coran, the mice, the Lions and Zarkon. Along with a seemingly hopeless mission that was left by his and Allura's father to defeat the Galra. These little pieces, these small fragments of his former life and his thoughts surrounding him reminded him that even after this was all over he wouldn't have a home to go back to, who knows what he would do after this battle was over, but recently Lance discovered something amazing. 

Even though his home is gone a 'home' doesn't truly have to be something tangible. 

Even if there wasn't a place to return to he's found a home. He's found a home among the Paladin's each one welcoming him in their own way and showing him that a home is more than just a place to go back to. That sometimes home is with those around you. When Allura and Coran were told this the two of them were brought to tears much like himself before being wrapped in a group hug that the Paladin's told them were often done on Earth. It felt good. It felt beyond nice to feel the warmth of so many surrounding him and his family, welcoming them as a part of their family. Stating that a team is already a family even if other's are unaware of this fact. Lance had found another home to replace his lost one. His home with the Paladins made him happier than he could have imagined being when thinking about a home. 

If the Paladin's were his second home, then Keith had to be his third. 

The Lance has come to rely on the Red Paladin more and more. Often seeking him out even when he didn't need a shoulder to lean on or an ear to listen to his thoughts before they were allowed to bubble over from overthinking things to the point of second guessing or self-doubt. When Keith would wrap his arms around him Lance would sigh and his worries would seem to vanish in the first few seconds of the embrace. It was so warm, so relaxing that he would often just melt into the embrace and enjoy the warmth shared between the two of them. It reminded him of the small room in his old home, it was small but very comfortable making it a very warm and cozy place to relax. A place he would often go to think or just to get away from the hustle and bustle of his day to day royal life.

He and Keith would often hold one another more than once falling asleep in a tangled mess of limbs with the other, but happy and content with being in one another's arms. It made Lance happy. Keith made him happy. Looking at their hands noting that their fingers were linked togeather Lance couldn't help but smile. Leaning forward and using his free hand to move the stray locks that had fallen over Keith's eyes while he slept Lance caressed Keith's face moving the pad of his thumb over Keith's lips before leaning forward and stealing a quick kiss before snuggling in closer to Keith. Just a little bit longer. He wanted to stay next to Keith just a little bit longer. 

Lance knew that his home was long gone, but in its place, he found something he'd come to cherish more than anything else. He would protect the home he'd found amongst the Paladins and the home he'd found in Keith.This time he would protect his homes regardless of the price he would have to pay.


End file.
